Sleepless Nights
by Jin-Chan16
Summary: Loneliness can take it's toll on everyone, especially one as stubborn as Misaki. A phone call, a voice from a loved on can calm even the tightest of nerves. Planning on this being a two shot. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer is inside.


Hello all, sorry it's been so long, I've had a pretty interesting few years and have plenty more to come. I've had some inspiration and thought I'd share some of it for once in ages. Fair warning, this isn't a masterpiece or a very elegant form of work but it's something I want to get back into. I've missed you all and hope that this pardons at least some of my absence. I also ask, please, for some critiques. I want to be a better writer, no better way than to hear your opinions. Please enjoy and have a wonderful Thanksgiving.

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Junjou Romantica or any of it's affiliated franchises._**

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Misaki woke from a dreamless sleep, he pulled through the fog of slumber and turned to his side where coldness awaited him. Usagi-san was gone tonight and would be for the next three. Misaki sighed to himself, running a hand over his face as he rubbed the sleep away, knowing that he wouldn't get a full night's slumber. He laid in the darkness for only a moment before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, stretching unused joints to limber as he got up and sauntered sleepily over to the bathroom. The light he flicked on blinded him momentarily as he leaned against the sink, he blinked a few times as his image became clearer in the mirror. Disheveled locks of hair of brown had knotted in a few places while the rest had fallen close to his shoulders, to him, symbolizing a need for a trim in the nearest future. He looked at his frame in the mirror, his form though skinny not unhealthily so, his arms nimble and his waist slender in a way he knew women would fawn over. He hated that part of him, the part of him that seemed so feminine, often a time or two he had wondered if his physique is what made Usagi-san stay, or if he had ever in his lovers violet eyes been conceived as a woman in his mind. The thought shamed him in such an unsightly way, but these are thoughts he wouldn't dare bring to his lover's sight. The confirmation, though doubtful, would sting harsh and leave a wound no amount of tender love could mend.<p>

In his reflection, discarding those unpleasant thoughts, he imagined his Usagi-san behind him, tall and broad and handsome. He would be smiling down at him if he was fully awake, his face would be gentle, his arms would wrap around him and he would lean against that strong chest where sometimes he would imagine their hearts beating as one. His hands, large and cool, would take his own, crossing his arms across Misaki's chest and holding the opposite hands, pulling him close. Misaki relished in these thoughts and found comfort in his day dream, comfort in the idea of Usagi-san being home soon. He leaned back and when the air was the only thing to wait him before he leaned too far back, he opened his eyes that he had unknowingly closed. It was then that a loneliness, cold and suffocating, was what wrapped around him in the still of the night.

Sighing to himself, Misaki pushed away from the counter and grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself, along with his cell phone that had been charging on the nightstand. He gathered the blanket that dragged across the floor when he reached the steps, careful as to not trip himself, and walked down briskly, across the living room and to the balcony door. He let the excess of the blanket fall again to the floor, to keep his legs warm, as he opened the door to the outside. A cool breeze blew to his face but he welcomed it as he stepped outside to look at the night sky; it was dark with a few stars speckled here and there but nothing as exquisite or as breathtaking as what Usagi-san had shown him in his secret place long ago. Misaki took a seat against the wall next to the door as he pulled his phone out to type in Usagi-san's number, he put the phone to his ear as it rang.

Another gust of wind blew towards him when Usagi-san answered the phone, "Misaki?" Usagi-san's voice was like velvet, smooth but with a touch of roughness at the edges. "Is everything ok?"

Misaki smiled as he pictured Usagi-san's face, concerned so for such a little thing when it came to his well being, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep," he knew how odd that must've sounded coming from him, how mature and un-childlike it would seem, "I thought I'd make sure you were getting your work done."

Usagi-san laughed dryly, "Not much else to do on a business trip," he could hear the flick of a lighter on the other line, "I'll be done by tomorrow and home by the next day. Have you missed me?"

The wind caressed Misaki's face gently, it reminded him of Usagi-san, pleasantly cool and oh so gentle against him. He did miss his lover but he couldn't allow his ego to grow to an even bigger size than what it currently was. "Of course not, I've gotten so much homework done tonight and almost all the housework. It's been a breeze for me."

Tactless could be a word to describe Misaki's words, but Usagi-san had grown to know better over time. His young love had meant no harm, it was his way of teasing him. At least that's how he saw it.

"Ah, I see, I guess I should leave you alone more often?" The question was indirect and more rhetorical than anything else.

"If it means you are less of a headache on poor Aikawa-san then probably, but you should drop by to pay the bills here every now and again since you won't let me pay rent on this place." Misaki could hear the inhale and exhale of Usagi-san taking a drag from his cigarettes, "You should stop smoking, Usagi-san."

"I thought I told you I would stop when I was dead," was the quip he was met with, a timeless antic he and Usagi-san would play.

"What if I start smoking? Would you stop then?" Misaki's words almost surprised him, only because they had escaped his mouth before he had a chance to stop them. Silence erupted on the other side of the line. "Usagi-san?" He asked after a moment, worried that he had maybe gone a tad too far.

"I'm here, that's just a cute thought is all," Usagi-san said, chuckling lightly, "the thought of you trying to smoke that is. You'd probably cough till you were blue in the face or throw up from swallowing the smoke." Misaki's face heated up in mild frustration.

"Idiot Usagi-san, I'll try one when you get back and I'll prove you wrong." His voice was determined and firm, he hated being under minded. Especially when all he got was another chuckle from the man on the other line.

An exaggerated silence continued for a moment as another breeze had whisked by Misaki, blowing his hair about for only a second or two. "Are you outside?" Usagi-san had asked suddenly, Misaki felt dumb for moment, he should've known that his lover would have been able to hear the wind blowing from the speaker on the phone. "You'll catch a cold like that you know,"

"Yeah," was all Misaki replied with, "Hey, Usagi-san," his voice lowered, he felt like a child again, asking for a toy or a treat, half knowing the answer would be negative.

"Yes?"

Nervousness gnawed at him, he knew what he wanted to say, he knew how to say it, but it was fear for saying it that made him hesitate, "I…I might miss you…just a little…maybe…" his voice was quiet, he almost thought Usagi-san wouldn't hear him.

"I miss you too," came his reply, gentle and sweet, it made him feel warm against the cold wind. "When I get home, I'll show you." Misaki's face turned red again but this time out of embarrassment than frustration.

"Don't say things like that! I was trying to be nice…"

"But you were nice, and I want to be nice to you too. I'll be nice to you when I get home, I'll be gentle like you like and I'll steal your breath away and become familiar again with what home feels like," Misaki's heart ached with those words, he knew his boyfriend to be a romantic at times. It was those times he seemed to cherish the most, it was those times when they were so intimate, not when they were mended together in a mixture of sweat and pleasure.

"What does home feel like, Usagi-san?" He asked, genuinely curious about his answer. A deep voice on the other line racked through his body, shaking him down to his core, making him feel even lonelier than before.

"Home feels like you, Misaki." His heart throbbed, "It feels so warm, so calming and exciting at the same time, it feels like a fresh meal with the one you love so, it feels like comfort and joy, it feels like happiness at its most uncensored. It feels like you, my love."

"Don't say that," eyes of green had clouded with tears, the loneliness impending on him mercilessly.

"I'll be home soon, for now get some sleep. Go to bed and I'll be with you when you close your eyes, because I'll be thinking of you too when I lay my head down tonight." A tear had fallen down the young man's cheek, hot and salty against his skin.

"Imagine my arms around you tonight, I'll protect you from your nightmares and I'll carry you away from any pain. I'll keep you safe, all you have to do is think of me tonight." Misaki nodded, forgetting the Usagi-san couldn't see him.

"Ok," he replied shakily, his phone had grown warm in his hand, he sniffled lightly as he tightened his blanket around him.

"Good night my love, I'll see you soon,"

"Good night," with that and a touch of a button, the line was dead and Misaki was again alone. Even the wind had gone.

Not wanting to feel anymore self pity, Misaki headed back inside to the bedroom where he nestled down deep in the blankets. He slipped his eyes shut and did as Usagi-san had instructed, he imagined those strong arms around him, holding him tight against his warmth. He imagined he could hear Usagi-san's breathing, steady and deep, he pictured his heart beating against his back in an even tempo. Before long, before he realized it, he was lulled to sleep by the things he had grown so used to, so accustomed to. So comforted by.

Unbeknownst to him, a tall, broad figure slipped into the bedroom and watched Misaki sleep so soundly. The figure smiled fondly down at the youth before removing his tie and vest and blazer, he stripped down to his boxers before taking the blankets away from the brunette who curled into himself at the sudden cold. It was when the man had slipped in and wrapped his arms around Misaki, along with the blankets, that the younger man had sighed contently in his sleep and muttered a very pleasant "Usagi-san."

The man kissed the back of Misaki's shoulder gently before whispering sleepily into his ear, "Goodnight my Misaki,"

Sleep came easy to the lovers that night.


End file.
